Once Upon A Time Bumple Ship
by puxa10
Summary: It's a one shot, mostly {unless you people want more} between Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Or Bumple for short. With an added 'kinda sort of not really' OC Cover art made by: Emiliebrown {Thank you very much} [BEING REWRITTEN FINISHED]


Well, hello all. This is a one shot of _Once Upon A Time_ a show that I got into [and alternating between that and starting _Doctor Who_]. I just got passed the end of the third season. Uuugghh, the feels were too many... {And when I found out that Neal was actually Baefire I was all like, "SAY WHAAAATTT?!"} I will be making a 'sort of but not exactly' OC named Esmeralda. Yup, that same Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame. Phoebus will not be taking any part of this and the reason why will be something of a twist =D gosh I am evil. And so, without further ado here is my Bumple {Belle and Rumple} shipment one-shot story.

I would say I'm sorry for naming it that as I got so many reviews saying that the ship is called "Rumbelle", but I have one thing to say to that, "I do what I want." lol. Internet cookies for those that know where this reference is from.

What? Me, owning OUAT? Pft. You're joking me right? Cause if I did have any part of it do you think that Graham would die like that? HAH! You make me laugh. And also, I just have to say, Colin O'Donoghue, you are smoking hot, for an almost thirty-three year old man. Why do I have to be ten years younger than you? D= lol I suppose I'll just have to accept the fact that I can only admire. As I do for all my celebrity crushes.

There might be some spoilers in here for those that haven't gotten far in seasons two or three, so if you the reader happen to fall into this category, **PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!****  
**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

Sitting in Granny's Bed and Diner, was a young woman, of perhaps mid-twenties sipping a cup of iced tea. She had shoulder length black hair and she watched as a yellow bug left Storybrooke, Maine. Her green eyes making sure that the yellow buggy had surely left town nodding as if to herself. She was a relatively attractive young woman, with curves that models would kill for, pale skin that had just enough color to give it that sun-kissed hue, lips painted in red. She was wearing jeans that hugged her curves in the correct places, a red dress-like blouse and a black silk like jacket. Her hair was currently curled and tied into a pony tail as she sat comfortably in the booth. She had been stuck in this place for twenty-eight years, much like everyone else here. Yet, Regina hadn't met her, so hadn't known what identity to give her with or what kind of personality she should have, so just gave her a random name of Alexis, which Regina would learn wasn't all that random, with the past of some struggle, but still being a sweet person. She chuckles softly. That was kind of the truth, but just barely scraping the surface of who she actually was. And since everyone now knew and understood who they really were, they were starting to wonder, just who she was, not that she minded it. She enjoyed the people being curious about her. It would work out in the long run. She cracked her knuckles and got more comfortable, if that was even possible caressing the smooth surface of a crystal ball in the pocket of her jacket. It was small, no bigger than the palm of her hand, yet it had been essential when she had needed to know who she was and what she had done and what she would do to make sure that everyone here at least got a shot at happily ever after. All, that was, but for herself blinking back the reflexive tears that threatened to spill at thinking of what she had had to do, in order just to be here. She wiped at her eyes knowing that some escaped anyway smiling as she saw Ruby come to her giving her the bacon burger that she craved. "Thank you." She said kindly with a smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asked with actual concern showing in her eyes. It was nice to see that people did still care about her. It would be a good thing to think to herself during the next few days.

"Not really, but I think I will be with time. I've done so much, and I still have a lot to do before I'm done." She answered truthfully knowing she still had a lot of work to do, and she still had to work out a plan as to how to do it. She supposed seeing the Mayor wouldn't be too bad of an idea, but she still had to be a bit patient. If she did what she was thinking now, that would make Regina even more emotional than what she would be when her mother came back. Ruby smiled in sympathy knowing the feeling of having done something horrible which the other woman wore on her face as if it were still breaking her heart.

"I haven't really introduced myself." Ruby said and the woman shook her head in a negative, yet smiles a little as if to say 'go ahead then'. "My name's Ruby Lucas. What's yours?"

"People have been asking me that for a while. And they don't mean me as in Alexis. But who I was while in the Enchanted Forest." The woman said amused, a small laugh escaping her. "Alright, I'll tell you as everyone will know it sooner or later. But don't tell Rumple. It's a surprise from him still. It's Esmeralda."

[~]

A few days later the yellow buggy comes back with Rumpelstiltskin, Emma, Henry, and his father Neal or Baefire exit the car. Esmeralda was standing near the car repair shop, her hands in the black jacket watching the family a smile on her lips. That must have been as fascinating to see in real life as it had been many years ago. She chuckles. "Oh how I wish I was there to see his face when he realized that Henry was his grandchild. That must have been a Kodak moment." She said softly amused as she took out the crystal and began weaving it around on her hand, watching as Neal's girlfriend walk around Storybrooke. She glared at Tamara as the other woman passed her the woman stopping mid-stride to stare wide eyed at Esmeralda as she received an evil glare for some reason. Esmeralda toyed with the idea of ending Tamara's existence, much as she had some time ago when Greg; oops sorry, **_Owen _**got into an accident involving the neighborhood trouble making pirate Killian Jones. Or Captain Hook, as his moniker went. But, she let go of the temptation to play against Fate and her games, knowing that there was still a pot to win, as the Poker statement went, and she couldn't afford to let her cards be known so early and she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of something distasteful. I was angry at that person for killing my husband." Esmeralda said, not really lying per say. She was angry at the person responsible for Pheobus' death. She toyed with the pure silver necklace of rings around her neck making sure that the charm for finding true love was on the female's ring and the other enchantment was still on the male's ring smiling a bit when she was reassured that they were there. Tamara smiles in fake sympathy and went on her merry way. "**_Bucurați-vă de ea în timp ce puteți. Eu nu invidiez încheie fata ta mica prostie._**"* She muttered in Romanian, the true language of her people. She places the glass back in her pocket and goes down the street to where she was currently living, humming softly to herself.

[~]

Ah, Never Land. A place that this place has completely gotten wrong. And not just with the Peter Pan thing, although that's not far off neither. Esmeralda watches the boat as it leaves, on a bench sitting as she places a hand over her stomach, the last of the _Jolly Roger_'s sails disappear and she stretches out lazily. "Oh dear. I could have said something. But they wouldn't have listened to little ol' me." She said to herself as everyone else went and did their own thing, even Belle. It had been rough as Owen and Tamara revealed their true colors in trying to destroy Storybrooke. Thanks to the two no one but herself thought could work together, Emma and Regina saved the town from being destroyed. But then Henry was taken, by said no good doers to Never Land to be taken to their 'employer' who they had no idea about. Belle had lost her memories thanks to Hook, then recovered them just as Storybrooke was beginning to be taken down by the trigger of the curse that Regina built in, and she learned that he might not be coming back. Esmeralda wished she could spread some light onto that, but she still had to wait. She was a patient girl, and thus had to make sure that everything was in place before revealing her trump cards walking next to Ruby.

"It's not easy knowing who you are and not telling people."

"Yeah I know. You've done well for a gossiper." Esmeralda teases Ruby. She had been there as Ruby ran around in her wolf form getting used to it once more, and gaining the reins over it once more. "But if you could keep it for at least a few more days until they come back, I would appreciate it. You can start telling people, little by little."

"Oh thank goodness. I didn't know how much more of this excitement I could take!" Ruby said practically jumping in her excitement to finally be able to tell people the secret she's been holding in for weeks. Then Ruby looks at Esmeralda curiously.

"You said you could have said something. About what?" She asked and Esmeralda smiles.

"I'm probably the most powerful gypsy of history. Can't you piece together the puzzle?" Esmeralda asked amused as her lips were once more painted red. It was a color that looked good on her. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh! I see." Esmeralda laughs.

"No, but you understand. That I know is a whole lot better." Esmeralda assures. Ruby took a small whiff of the girl another look of curiosity on her face. "Well, that is because I am. Expecting at least. She's finally growing after twenty-eight years of waiting. She was just a small embryo when the curse hit, but even then I knew what gender my child was going to be. I was trained to after all." Esmeralda explains and Ruby gave the gypsy a hug excited that the girl was going to have a baby.

[~]

59 years and Two Months Ago: Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

Rumpelstiltskin was doing his best to clean his overly huge castle by himself. He was expecting a guest, and yet, he couldn't tell who it was, and that's what got him interested and allowing the visitor to come. Having gotten the ability to see the future from that seer who told him of his own future, he was very rarely caught off guard, or interested in something other than his own interests so wondered who it could be. The door knocked and he waved a hand opening the doors to see a small girl, no older than eight to ten, walking into his house a smile on her lips wearing gypsy garments, and a pair of shoes that she probably 'received' from her 'allowance'. He raised an eyebrow curious.

"Hello there." The young girl said with a kind smile. "You must be Rumple. Please forgive me if I shorten your name. I'm only nine. I can't yet pronounce all those sounds." She explained softly as she ran to the table. "You did get the chicken! How kind. Would you mind if I took this back home?" She asked kindly.

"I don't see why not. I'm certainly not going to eat that entire thing. Who are you dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked the young child as she placed a small crystal and some paper folded up into envelopes onto the table.

"Alexis." The young girl answered and Rumple smirks.

"That's not your real name."

"Of course it isn't. Did you really expect _me_ to tell the** Dark One** my true name? You're funny." 'Alexis' replied as if stating she knew exactly who she was dealing with and knew to be careful around him. His reputation preceded him then. He smiles glad that this girl whoever she really was, was going to be a bit of a challenge to figure out. He enjoyed puzzles to a great deal.

"So, why are you here then?" Rumpelstiltskin asked sitting in a chair as he looked at Alexis as she finished placing every piece of paper onto the table. She took a deep breath as is preparing herself and looked at him.

"I need you to do me a favor, and you will be owing me much more than this little thing that I'm asking you for, which is to hide these things somewhere safe so that only you can find them." That got Rumple's attention. She must be one of the strong gypsies, that only came once in a generation, if lucky. And by the way that she was glowing with power, he could also tell that she was a child born out of true love, and those were also rare, and added to the fact that she was a gypsy, she was certainly fascinating. "In fact, you'll be owing me a life debt. But let's not get into that just yet. In four years time a young woman will be seeking you out for help to escape her overbearing mother. I want you to do what you do best. Corrupt her, and use her to bring yourself and everyone in this forest to where you want to go." He was shocked. No one knew this. She couldn't be more powerful than that seer...and then he shook his head. Of course she could.

"What will you get out of this dearie?" For Rumple was the best at making deals. There was no way she could be telling him all this without wanting something in return. She smiles.

"I want you to teach me..." The young girl trailed off and went to one of his spell books and made one come to her and opened up one page. "This, and..." She flipped the many pages and settled on another spell. "These spells." As she pointed to one last one. He looked at her curious as to why she would want to know how to rip out hearts, a spell to place a life into another, and the last how to change ones appearance while keeping their magical powers. How fascinating indeed. He smiles and offers her a hand.

"Deal."

A few days after the _Jolly Roger_ Leaves: Storybrooke, Maine

Esmeralda watched as some of the citizens look at her as if in a new light and smiles preparing for battle as she got some supplies for a particular poison prepared. It would have to be made instead of gathered, but being a gypsy, she could make pretty much anything once she got a feel for its magical properties. It was a good thing that she had come across Killian's hook when it was covered in Dreamshade before the headstrong Pirate went to stab it in his crocodile's heart. She was looking at the mixture in the sun as it turned a black hue when she turned her head to notice a red-head walking into Storybrooke. She smiles. _Good, Ariel is here. That should mean one more day before they begin making their way back here. That's when the real fun starts. And look, there's John and Micheal. Right on schedule. You almost didn't make it through the barrier. Naughty boys. But they only wanted to see their sister again. It was sweet in a way._ She sighs as she places the magical vile into the pocket so that she could at least forget about it in the next few moments as she took a bite out of her turkey and bacon sandwich. The craving for pickles was over with thank goodness, and now she was looking forward to seeing what kind of sweets her baby would want but then stopped and clenched her waist. She wouldn't ever know. Her shoulders heave as she cried finally letting all she had done sink in, and what she was going to do.

49 years and five months Ago: Notre Dam, Paris

Esmeralda danced to the music in her gypsy clothes as she looked around the streets searching subtly for someone. He was supposed to be here, in fact was going to be there any time now, and when her gaze met his, she stopped for a moment and smiles seductively a small nod in his direction. There he was. And he was so much more handsome in real life than in anything the crystal has showed her. She couldn't trust him yet though. Years of being a gypsy deprived one of trusting others than family.

"Hey, that's not yours." She snapped at a guard taking the hat where the citizens left coins of different amount of worth. The guard snickers.

"It certainly isn't yours either Gyspy. Who knows what your wills can do? You might be placing a spell on these innocent people to give up their hard earned money." The blonde man with brown eyes knock into the guards providing a good enough distraction for her and her family to escape notice.

"Could you tell me where this is?" The man asked as a sword showed on his waist.

"Captain?! It's an honor to meet you Pheobus."

"Yeah yeah, now tell me where to go please." He said as if used and tired to the praise he got for becoming a king's Captain and soldier at a young age. Now all she had to do was wait. There would be a lot of that in her life.

Three Months Later: Notre Dam, Paris

It had been three months since Frollo died and Quasimodo was recognized as a bit of a hero despite his appearance and she smiles adoringly at the man she called a brother. He was still awkward and shy, but he was allowing himself to be seen by the people. Pheobus had proposed to her two weeks ago and she had accepted, as long as he got some rings from the Enchanted Forest. He had been curious why he wanted her to get rings from there, but he had agreed placing the small and beautiful ring onto her finger and she smiles at him. But it was a broken and sad smile.

"What is wrong my dear?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." Esmeralda said tears flowing down her cheeks and Pheobus wiped away her tears a curious look in his eyes.

"Why would you apologize?"

"Because I have to do some terrible things in order to right a more horrible ending. Will you forgive me?" She had told Pheobus, reluctantly that she could see the future. And not just spots or chains in a link. She could see everything that was to happen, and every path someone could take and where it would lead should they go down that path. He smiles at her a loving expression on his face.

"Always." She placed a hand over his heart.

"Good." She said as she shoved her hand through his chest and took out his heart.

Twenty-Eight Years Ago: Enchanted Forest, A hill near Snow's Castle

"I need a piece of hair from all of you." Regina, the Evil Queen stated as she took one from every Evil person that lived in the enchanted forest and mixed it with the heart of her stallion. She was surprised to see that nothing had happened. She became angry and stormed off. In the distance where the queen hadn't noticed a woman dressed in gypsy garb bit her lip and took the curse out from her pocket. She nods and takes the box out from her jacket and places a kiss on the lid. "You've always forgiven me, my love. Thank you. I'll be back." She said as she dug a small hole to hide the box in, and walked off, a small flash of light and waited for Regina outside of Rumple's cell and once she got the answer she was seeking, Esmeralda placed a small sleeping spell on her.

"Whose there?" A sing-song voice asked and she stepped somewhat into the light. A bright smile stretched across the imp's face. "Alexis darling. It's been a while."

"Rumpelstiltskin. An honor to see you again. I see you listened to me. Good. Well, thank you for the gift. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Dearie, tell me. How much longer do I have to wait to get your actual name?" Esmeralda smiles a beautiful and haunted thing as she took on Regina's form and voice.

"Twenty-eight years and five months from now." She said as she stalked on, transporting the Queen to the hill where she was placing her curse and walked into Regina's home. She saw Regina's father wearing a sad expression on her face. "In order to get my revenge he said I would have to kill the one thing I love most." She said desolately.

"Me." He said a look of understanding on his face.

"What do I do daddy?" She asked lost. And honestly she could use some fatherly advice. She never really knew her father as he was killed before she was born.

"You can forget about this plan for revenge and live happily." He said hugging her softly. She wore a smile on her lips.

"Yeah. Maybe I can have a happy ending." She said and stabbed Regina's father in the heart with a knife. "Just not here." She said and buried him near where Regina was laying, placing the words: **_Henry Mills, Loving Father_**onto the tombstone and got the box out from her hiding spot careful to keep the disguise up so that the curse would recognize Regina's look, but her magical feel. She tossed the heart into the hole and the curse began. She stood up Regina and gave her false memories of doing the curse and finally obtaining victory, at least in her eyes, but at the cost of her father's life. Regina walked on and saw Esmeralda on the road as she picked some plants.

"Who are you?" Regina asked the stranger never having seen her before. She would have recognized that curly black head and gypsy garb anywhere had she actually met the girl.

"My name's Alexis your majesty, and I'm trying to outrun that ominous cloud." Esmeralda lied and Regina chuckles.

"Too late for that dear, but don't worry, I'll be sure to give you some memories." Regina said leaving her behind as Esmeralda wore a face of puzzlement. When she was finally gone she smiled as the smoke came onto her.

"I'll be sure to give myself my true memories your majesty." She said and closed her eyes as she placed a hand over her womb where her small baby lay, only to wait twenty-eight years to be born.

Current Time: Just when the _Jolly Roger_ comes back from Never Land:

Esmeralda stretches lazily as the heroes came back from that treacherous place and saw Regina get recognized for keeping that rag tag team alive. Belle ran to Rumple and kisses him softly.

"I told you I'd see you again." Belle said her arms wrapped softly around him a loving expression in her eyes.

"That's the last time I doubt you." Rumple said a loving expression in his eyes. She smiles softly enjoying the look of love on their faces. She had had that, at least for a while. She probably would have had she not done what she had, but she wasn't about to lament on what had been and what was going to happen. She still had today to live, so she'd enjoy that while she could. For she knew by tomorrow, she wouldn't be. Peter in Henry's body looked at her curiously and she came over hugging the child.

"It's been too long without your hugs Henry. Did you like Never Land? I heard it was a pretty place." She said with an interested tone Emma looking at her curiously. "Hi, I'm Alexis. And no, that's not my real name. But, I'm keeping it a game between Mr. Gold and myself." Esmeralda introduced her alter ego to Emma and a small smile appeared on the Savior's lips. Apparently she had won the woman's approval with that statement. Well that was good. She wanted the Savior to like her if only just a little. Mary Margaret, or Snow came down from the boat.

"Alexis has been Henry's friend ever since he was six." She explained a bit more to Emma and she smiles in thankfulness and curiosity.

"The reason I didn't really interact with him these last few months is because he had you, his real mother there. I was just someone that he could lean on when life at home was too difficult. Hello Regina." She said with a smile. For she knew that Regina had heard that Alexis hadn't actually been her name and that she had at one time knew Rumpelstiltskin in their old land. And she could see the question laying in the woman's eyes. _Then who is this woman?_ Esmeralda extended a hand and Regina reluctantly took it, and Esmeralda enacted the spell to place a life into another smiling at Regina sadly. "This isn't a bad spell at all Regina so don't look at me as if I grew three heads like a hydra. It's actually something I needed to do. Along with other things that are still on my list of things to do. I'll see you soon." She said as she waved good bye and left as tears left her eyes. One more day. One.

One day Later

Emma, Baefire, Belle, Regina, and Henry were stuck magicked to stay still as Peter left Gold's pawnshop.

"Look at all of you, stuck there. I could easily take your lives, but I think I'll start with you." Peter said pointing to Baefire, looking at his grandson. "You're the one he loves most after all." Rumpelstiltskin walked out of his shop. "And you. Without your magic, what you going to do?"

"I don't have my powers but I do have one thing that you don't. My shadow. And I told it to hide something." He said as he extended his hand as his shadow flew towards him, as an arrow flew and clashed against the dagger just before it landed in Rumpelstiltskin's hand and another struck against Peter's shoulder as he turned to see where that had come from a shocked expression on his face as he was forced into his old age again.

"Ello darling." Esmeralda said with a smile placing the bow and arrow down as the magic to keep the group stationary fell they looking at Esmeralda as she was once more dressed in gypsy clothing. "And so you know, that is a duplicate of what your land is known for. Being a gypsy is so much fun don't you agree? After all, you can create just about anything with the right ingredients." She said as she walked in front of Peter and took the arrow from his shoulder and cut herself with the arrow.

"What are you doing?!" Rumpelstiltskin demanded and she smiles.

"Saving your life Rumple. I did tell you, that you would owe me a life debt did I not?" Esmeralda asked with a raised eyebrow. She then stumbled her way to Henry and knelt before him placing the necklace she had worn all these years around him and once more produced the curse from a pocket. "You keep that on you at all times, at least the male one. That is charmed with a spell that recognizes the wearer of someone from the Enchanted Forest as it was bought and produced there." Regina looked at the gypsy in shock.

"But _I_ cast that curse." Regina said confused.

"No, I did. I just put memories that you did. Rumple dear, do you remember what I told you?" Esmeralda asked knowing she had very little time as she had cut a vein and Peter was already dead.

"In twenty-eight years and five months you would tell me your name. Has it been that long?"

"Indeed. My name is Esmeralda. And Regina...tell her about me. Please." Regina looked at her curious and then a spark lit her eyes. "What spell was it that you did when we shook hands?"

"The one to exchange lives to another. I placed another life inside you. My daughter. Raise her well? After all, I do have to say good bye to the one person I love the most, since Pheobus isn't here. And Henry, the female's ring is enchanted to find true love. Not that you'll need it for quite some time." Esmeralda looked at Snow White, and chuckles. "How I would have loved to see that happen." She said in peace as she fell onto the ground as the smoke from the curse to return those from the Enchanted Forest back home. Including Henry.

[~]

Some Time Later Rumpelstiltskin's Castle

Rumple looked around his castle for the objects that the gypsy Esmeralda had left behind in his castle all those many years ago, his hand in Belle's. He recognized he could have died that day and so indeed, owe her a life debt. He finally found the pieces of parchment and took them out along with the crystal ball that accompanied them. One of them was addressed to himself and he opened it up to read it.

**_Dear Rumpelstiltskin,_**

**_By the time you have read this, I would have already died. At the tender age of nine, I recognize what I have to do so that trouble doesn't start even worse here. By now, you have noticed that a strange inhabitant has taken over Regina's castle. That person is a whole lot stronger and more evil than Cora, and I believe you know how much that is saying something. I ask for this one more additional favor: kick her green behind out of the Enchanted Forest. Anyway you see...hah, I made a little joke there, fit to get rid of her. Have you thought of having some rain fall in the castle? After all, it needs a wash. And also, Regina's kid who will be mine in blood will be powerful in magic due to the fact that she is a product of true love. If you wouldn't mind at least giving her lessons to control her powers, I would highly appreciate it. I am so glad I hadn't fallen to Fate's temptations, because if I had, who knows what would have happened? Oh, right I do. The crystal is a catalyst for my power of seeing the complete future. You may use it...for EMERGENCIES ONLY. I hope you and Belle get your happily ever after. You two certainly deserve it._**

**_The most powerful Gypsy in History_**

**_Esmeralda._**

* * *

Ta-dah! And there's that little thing that I have. So for _My Sharpest Desire_ the total votes {for those of you who are following me and saw this new story} for who Kagari should go to so far its 5-2 in Minato's favor. The vote is still on and probably wont end until I introduce Kagari later in my story. So, thank you for reading this. =D

*Enjoy it while you can. I don't envy your ending silly little girl.


End file.
